


Let's Get You Outfitted. Killer

by Flirty_Banana



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Naruto, RWBY
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death, Gen, Graphic Description, Guns in Naruto AU, Happy Ending, Im debating, NO CHARACTERS OUTSIDE OF NARUTO APPEAR IN THIS, Naruto AU, OC, ONLY MENTIONS OF AVATAR AND RWBY, Oc brings guns into existence in the Naruto universe, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Self-Insert, Weapons from RWBY are just like, maybe only a one shot, mentions of other fandoms, plainly stolen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 06:16:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20737577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flirty_Banana/pseuds/Flirty_Banana
Summary: In which our OC catches the revenge bug, and doesn't really care about anything else.No really, this story ends right after the Wave mission arc so.My name is Midori, and I was born in a strange, strange place.“I am Midori, I love chocolate, Pandas, and getting my hair cut. I hate it when people try to tell you how to do your own job, and the thought of drowning. My goal is to go on one C rank mission, and then retire.”“I am Midori Yamazaki! Daughter of the blacksmith Gorou Yamazaki!"





	Let's Get You Outfitted. Killer

**Author's Note:**

> So this happened.
> 
> I was watching Hannibal at 3 AM, and I had tiny spurt of inspiration and I decided to let it guide me to where it wanted to go. 
> 
> Needless to say I don't regret this.
> 
> There are other fandoms referenced in this, specifically Ty Li from Avatar: The Lat Airbender, and Ruby, Blake, and Sun from RWBY.
> 
> As well as like, all the weapons.
> 
> Also I've seen a lot of people say that guns are a thing in Naruto, but ninjas don't use them (for obvious reasons) but in this AU guns don't exist, and they are epic.

My name is Midori, and I was born in a strange, strange place.

At first my life passed in a haze of blurry faces, muffled words, and stifled emotions. I knew the voice of my mother, but not her face, that image was too far away from my blind mind. I knew the face of my father, his picture sat on the mantle place, I noticed it in one of my more lucid moments.

I think I might have had a sibling, or perhaps just a family friend? I wasn’t too sure, but they came around often, and they always sounded kind.

Sometimes I would laugh, my mother going above and beyond to try and gain some kind of reaction from me. Other times I would cry, sorrowing over something I could barely remember, flashes and voices that echoed through my mind, clawing at the back of my brain. They screamed like they were important.

But most days, I sat and stared.

The walls became my best friends, the cracks in the floor, and stains on the ceiling my only companions. My mind would wander, and seemed to cease it’s existence all together most days, and the outside world would always seem to echo farther and farther away each time.

And then one day.

I woke up.

The world seemed to snap into place, Midori and _Anna_ coming together, sealing together so tightly that it seemed they were never apart in the first place. Mother, and _mommy_ became the same feeling, but two different people, brother was not here but remembered with fond exasperation.

Mommy thought _Anna_ was dead, buried alive under a house of nightmares, and mother…

Before Midori, swinging slowly, was her mother. The rope creaking as her cold, grey corpse hung limp in it’s hold.

She never got to tell her—

Tears dripped down her face, hot and wet and full of so many feelings. She never got to tell her, that she loved her.

______________

Days drag on, slow and sad.

The heat of mid summer makes the world seem stifling, and small, swimming in a pool of sweat and humidity. The cacophony of cicadas beat in her head like a drum, rattling around her skull and interrupting her thoughts.

Her mother was dead, and it was all her fault.

_____________

A man takes her in, he is old and worn, he fingers rough, and face beaten by the wind, old scars winding through his flesh.

He is quite large, with massive shoulders, and muscled arms.

But his eyes are filled with so much kindness when he looks upon her, the gentle light bellying the jaded weariness that permeates his very soul. His rounded belly, from good food or too much liquor she can’t tell, softens his gruffness. And though his hands are rough, he is gentle when he scoops her up, like she is a fragile bird, and he is a well meaning giant.

She supposes that's not entirely wrong.

____________

His name is Gorou, and he is a blacksmith, working in a tiny town near the borders of the Land of Fire.

He came to her little town, just outside of Konoha, to restock on a specific ore only sold there.

He takes her back with him, keeping up conversation as they go, even though she never inclines to respond. He points out specific plants, and wild animals, tells her why the sky is blue, why the trees grow so tall, how the animals all speak one language, and if you listen close enough you can hear what they say.

He tries to teach her how to swim, ends up falling in himself, and nearly gets swept away by the river. But he can’t find it in himself to be upset when it finally makes her laugh, childish glee lighting up her face for the first time.

He laughs along with her.

__________

They get to the tiny village, and he shows her her room. The house he brings her to is both his home and his work place, the forge attached to the side of the house under a long extension of roof.

The kitchen, dining room, and living room are all one room, Gorou’s room is just off the kitchen, and hers is directly across from his. It’s small, with a simple bed pushed into the corner, and an old desk under the window.

Her room is small, but she loves it all the same.

__________

Life goes on and on, the passage of time never ending, always moving.

Gorou teaches her everything he knows, and she soaks it up like a sponge. She stokes the fire when he tells her too, she cools and heats metals, she cleans molds, learns how to treat burns, agonizes over the intricacies of the fancier orders. She studies too, studies blades, knives, spears, clubs, nunchuck, staffs, scythes, anything and everything she can get her hands on.

She makes her first blade, a gleaming, pale tanto. On first glance it looks perfect, but closer you can see the small imperfections, and those sort of mistakes get people killed.

But, Gorou tells her, it’s still a blade so there’s no use wasting it.

This the first kind of blade she trains with, and she is certain it will not be the last.

_________

She has heard of shinobi, everyone has, but this is the first time she’s seen one in person.

He is tall, days old scruff decorating his face, weapons of many kinds hidden and strapped to him. _That’s good_, she thinks, _only an idiot would limit themselves to a “specialty," especially with something as important as a weapon._

He is ruggedly handsome, she supposes in all of her nine year old wisdom.

He speaks to Gorou like they are old friends, laughing and talking about the “good old days.” The man stops for a moment then, finally noticing her hiding behind the blacksmith’s giant form.

His name is Hideaki, and he has the same eyes as Gorou.

She decides she will try to love him as much as she can as well, just as she loves Gorou. No one deserves to hold so much loneliness, not while they can still hold so much kindness.

________

Gorou tells her about his past.

He was a shinobi once, fought in the Great War, and killed hundreds, but never seemed to save enough to balance out the guilt.

He tells her of blood drenching the world, running red and warm through the streets of towns and cities. He tells her of the children he held in his arms, with their dead, dead eyes, and cold flesh. He tells her of the insanity that war breeds, greed, and lust, and depravity are the only things one can find on the battle field.

His hands shake, tears trickle down his wrinkled, old face, his eyes echoing in pain, and long ago memories still as fresh as the day they were when he received them.

She holds his hand in both of her own, giant, rough hands dwarfing her own childish limbs.

She looks into his face, stares into his aged visage, she sees his guilt, his experiences, his forever bloodstained hands, his _sins_.

She only smiles, pushing every ounce of love, and kindness, and gentleness, and _love_ towards him with as much strength as she can.

She tells him he is kind.

She tells him the tears he sheds, proves he is human.

She tells him the guilt he carries means he cares.

She tells him she loves him, more than anything in the whole wide world.

She tells him she will hold his hands forever and ever if she has too, until he no longer sees blood staining them.

He can only cry, tears pouring harder, and harder. He hugs her to him tightly, big hands cradling her childish body to his chest.

He feels truly peaceful for the first time in his long, lonely life.

It’s the most she’s said to him in the years they’ve known each other.

It’s the safest she’s felt in both lives.

________

All good things must come to an end.

She doesn’t remember where she learned that saying, as _Anna_ or as Midori she can’t be sure.

There is blood everywhere, pooling on the floor, and dripping off the ceiling, splatters painting the picture frames that hang on the walls.

She remembers hanging them with Gorou, hammering in the nails while he held them steady, laughing at his exaggerated cries of pain when she got his finger on accident. She remembers each memory captured in the glass frames clearly, each echo of laughter, of sadness, of _life_.

It’s all gone now, gone and dead, and gonegonegone_gonegonegonegone—_

Gorou had burst through the door while she was making breakfast, shoving her into her room with a barely whispered _“stay quite.”_ And had activated the seal array on her door.

Locked in, everyone one else locked out, her presence erased.

She stared through the crack in the door, her horror escalating, her mind growing scarily numb.

There is a man in their house, he has a big, big sword, and he’s turned it on Gorou.

The blacksmith is on the floor, blood gushing, gurgling on his own life. The man says something to him, and Gorou can only smile, _“I only regret, not getting to tell her how much I love her.”_ He is smiling as he says this, peace, and happiness, and love, and so much painted on his face, and she wants to _scream_.

_She_ wants to be part of his happiness, _she_ wants to be part of his peace, _she_ wants to be part of his love.

_She doesn't want him to leave her behind._

She watches in mute horror as the man barks a laugh, and heaves his sword higher. She is frozen in disbelief, and terror as he brings it down on Gorou’s neck, severing head from shoulders in a wet squelch.

_Bounty hunter. Murderer, murderer, murderer._

The man picks up Gorou’s head by the hair, and turns to leave. She catches sight of the strangers face from just the right angle, and a name screams to the fore front of her mind.

**_Zabuza_**.

She can feel it, it tears through her mind like a raging hurricane, shattering her into a million little pieces. Memories breaking through, and forcing their way inside.

Faces, places, stores, people, experiences, lives, shows, books, pets, family, friends, father, mother, brother, _Anna, Anna, Anna_.

She collapses into darkness.

_________

Here’s the thing, about revenge.

Gorou had always said, that the only thing that comes of revenge is more revenge, the same with hatred, and murder, and war, and suffering.

The Konoha nin take her away, bringing her to the very place that caused Gorou so much pain.

She loathes it. But she has more important things to focus on.

Like vengeance, and armed with _Anna’s_ memories, and Midori’s own mindset. She has the potential to be unstoppable.

But Gorou did not train her to be a killer, did not train her to fight to the death, to run the streets red with innocent blood. He trained her so she could gain a better understanding of the weapons she creates, and in turn, make them even better.

Gorou did not want a shinobi life for her.

Mentally, she apologizes to him, _it won’t be for long_ she promises to him. She knows who killed Gorou, she knows who he is, what he can do, who will be with him, what he thinks like, what his plans are, what his personality is like.

And now, staring across the main hall of the orphanage, eyes intent on the hyperactive blob of sunshine and smiles, she knows _when_ he’ll be too.

She crosses the room to the boy, plans already forming in her twisted little head.

_I am sorry, Gorou._

_This will only be temporary._

__________

Her plan is simple.

Engineer herself to be the best opponent against Zabuza that anyone could ever be.

Of course this much easier said then done.

And she only has so many years to bridge the monumental gap between them.

_Unless_.

She smiles slyly to herself, that could work.

________

She studies, and studies, and studies.

She trains, and trains, and trains.

She pours over anatomy, and chakra texts, spying on any Hyuuga training outside of their clan grounds, with a nifty little scope she may have "acquired".

She trains and trains, images of a pink girl dancing across a screen, felling numerous enemies thrice as big as her, playing through her mind.

If that girl can do it, why can’t Midori? She’s already done the impossible twice, so why not just add on more.

She makes so many notes, grids, plans, timelines, and blueprints, _oh the blueprints_.

She remembers the cartoon her brother adored, a tiny girl, wielding a massive scythe, people wielding magic and myths at their fingertips.

She’s not interested in the scythe, or their magic powers, she’s more interested in their weapons. True, they are fictitious, but so are ninja, and above all else the people of Remnant were incredibly…_creative_.

To be able to create weapons so throughly in tune with their creators bodies, and fighting styles, was impressive.

She uses her knowledge of smithing, her knowledge of _Anna’s_ world, her knowledge of the lighthearted cartoon, and the knowledge of any other world, or anime, or cartoon, or book, and begins to create something, _anything_.

She drills herself on the kawarimi jutsu, until she can replace herself with a pebble the next training field over.

She doesn’t bother with learning elemental jutsu, she’s far too young, and they are too dangerous for a girl her age. But she does memorize them, each and everyone she can remember, and get a hold of, and witness. She learns each set of hand signs backwards, and forwards.

She trains speed, uncaring of the dangers of using weights on an under developed body. This is only temporary after all.

Endurance, stamina, flexibility, speed, knowledge, reflexes. She trains, and trains.

In the dark of night, her body bloody, and swollen, her finger nails missing, she laughs to herself.

_All of this, for thirty seconds of my life? _

Because that’s all it will take, she can’t afford for it to take any longer. And even then, in the shinobi world, thirty seconds may as well be an hour.

She won’t be stronger than Zabuza, she won’t even be in the same ball park as him, she knows this.

But all she needs are surprises, enough of an ace up her sleeve to make them equal, if even for a split second.

____________

She stays close to Naruto when they enter the Academy, befriending him, getting him to trust her, and love her, and cherish her as his very first friend, and one of his very first precious people.

She _has_ to be on Naruto’s team, and they _have_ to make it to the Wave mission. Naruto _must_ suck in class as much as he did in the anime, and she _must_ be the best kunoichi in class to get on his team.

She doesn’t much care what happens after, once everything is said and done on her part. Perhaps she will retire monumentally early? or fake her death, and run? Maybe disappear and make an epic entrance somewhere else down the line, just for the hell of it?

She doesn’t bother too much with thoughts of _after_, who knows, maybe she’ll die a laughable death, and all she’s doing will be for naught. She finds comfort in the knowledge that Zabuza will end up dead either way, but she desires, more than anything else, for it to be by her hand.

He does not deserve to die with a smile on his face.

________

The Academy is laughably easy, she rises through the ranks of the children’s school hierarchy quickly. She pisses off quite a few of the girls, when she refuses to conform to their slumber parties, girls nights, cliques, and cat fights.

_And the boy obsessions. Ugh._

She does gain the begrudging respect of Sasuke, when she can sit next to him for an entire class and not give a shit about him, and when she made Sakura cry. But she promptly looses it when she whips his ass in taijutsu class, instead he starts to seemingly _hate_ her.

Naruto is still her best friend, and while she does genuinely love him (hell she lives with the brat), she can’t help but wonder how someone could be that _loud_ in their general existence.

_________

They graduate without much fanfare, she passes the graduation exam with flying colors, and Mizuki tricks Naruto just like she knew would happen.

She hugs him tight in congratulations when he rolls up to class the next day, headband tied proudly to his head.

She’s on team 7, as is Naruto, and Sasuke. Just like she planned. Kakshi-sensei is monstrously late, just as it should be, and all is well.

_______

“I am Midori, I love chocolate, Pandas, and getting my hair cut. I hate it when people try to tell you how to do your own job, and the thought of drowning. My goal is to go on one C rank mission, and then retire.”

Kakashi can only stare at the lone kunoichi on his team,_ he got all the weird ones this time didn’t he?_

Well, if they somehow miraculously pass his exam, at least he won’t have to put up with her for too long.

_______

They passed his test.

_Fuck_.

_______

Midori lets life pass by in a haze after that, between D ranks, training, finishing up her weapons, and hiding everything from everyone, she is exhausted.

She had resolved to have the upper hand on _everyone _for as long as she had to play this game, and that included psychotic assholes like Danzo, and Orochimaru. She had worked incredibly hard to keep everything she did a complete secret, creating blueprints, memorizing them, and then burning them to ash just to name one part of her insanity.

But she knew, in the end, it would all be worth it.

______

The fated day had finally arrived.

The same conversation rolled around, Iruka yelled at Naruto, the Hokage relented, and the Wave mission was assigned to team 7.

She could barely contain herself, her blood sang in fury, and bloodlust, and vengeance. She had to fight to keep the twisted smile off her face when Tazuna stumbled into the office, even the rank stench of alcohol, and an unwashed body couldn’t keep her glee away.

Oh, how far she’d fallen, to find glee in murder.

_I am so sorry, Gorou. This will all be over, soon._

Excitement bubbled and popped within her, tickling her insides, and making her so incredibly happy.

_She couldn’t wait for this to be over._

__________

Midori rushed home ahead of Naruto, strapping her holsters on and darting to her bed, there she unsealed her stash of weapons.

Guns, grenades, blade of all kinds, plethoras of fantasy weaponry brought to life by her hand.

And all of it, fully functional.

She selects her most proficient weapons for this job, _her first and final job_, the sword and gun molded after the broody, black cat, the collapsable staff of a rather happy monkey, the favored guns in all the action movies _Anna _so adored.

She sheaths her blade at her back, and seals the rest of the weapons into the tattoos hidden at her wrists, just below her gloves.

Magazines, grenades, poison smoke bombs, flash bangs, guns of all kinds, knives of every variety, were sealed into the arrays tattooed all across her body.

She could barely restrain her hands from shaking as she turned to Naruto’s side of the room, snatching up his pack, and piling in all he would need.

_This was it, years of preparation, all for this_.

She threw herself back out the window, barely remembering to lock up before she left, and took off for the front gate.

_I can’t fucking wait._

________

Kakashi spared a glance at his cute little kunoichi, her entire being seemed to be buzzing with energy, anticipation of something.

She was incredibly excited, abnormally so.

Kakashi knew Midori was not very excitable, she was the most calm of his three students, so such behavior was odd. But, he supposed, she did say her only dream was to complete a C rank, and that dream was about to be fulfilled.

He glanced down at her, nearly wincing when he caught her eye, he didn’t particularly enjoy it when she stared at him. Her eyes, part of her namesake he was sure they couldn’t be anything else, were green, and not just any kind of green either. They were piercing, two needles of eerie brightness stabbing through any they latched onto.

They were eyes that could tear someone apart, and then put them back together again in a single glance.

All in all, not a very good feeling.

Thankfully she broke their gaze when Naruto called to her, turning to smile at him as he started babbling to her about something. That was another thing about her eyes, they could be eerie and strange, and the next moment they could be open, and kind, and warm, and _home_. It was an interesting contradiction, much the like the girl herself.

_Oh well_, he shrugged and pulled out his infamous orange book, _he’d think on that later. _

_______

_Zabuza is here_.

He’s here, and he feels just the same as he did years ago. The oppressing heat of his KI washes over her, and she nearly laughs in glee. She doesn’t freeze like the other two, but she stays perfectly still, too lost in her happy, unstable musings.

She has to wait for just the right moment anyway.

The fight drags on, and on, and _on_, and she just wants to _scream_ at them to hurry up! She can barely take it anymore, her body sings with bloodlust, her mind scrambles in ecstatic, twisted, murderous glee.

________

Zabuza had seen, and done, many things in his life.

Most horrible, and very few actually good. Haku is one of the very few things he could call good, and everything else…

Well, thats besides the point at the moment.

He had captured the little brats jounin sensei, and his water clone had beaten down the two boys soundly.

He didn’t think the kunoichi would pose any kind of resistance, he hadn’t heard or sensed a single peep out her. But oh, was he so very wrong.

He stares at this slip of a girl, with her curly, white hair, and her eerie green eyes. She is dressed in a sleeveless, black jumpsuit, standard holsters strapped to her thigh and hips, she wears black gloves, and black sandals.

She is small, and odd, and on the whole entirely unremarkable, but for the look in her eye, and the smile twisting across her face. It’s rather ugly, he thinks to himself, a smile filled with murderous glee, eyes glittering in bloodlust. Ugly, and unholy on the face of a child.

She stands before his water clone, staring up at it through pale, long lashes. He doesn’t know what she’s doing to do, and he’s certain it will be just another futile action, so his clone simply stands and waits to see what she’s going to do.

The change was instantaneous.

Her body shifted, her chakra uncoiling, her body seeming to relax, and wind up at the same time. Her KI blossomed, spreading over the clearing like a miasma, it felt like he was choking on death, the murderous intent pouring off her thick and cloying.

He’s impressed.

“Impressive, Copycat, I didn’t know Konoha could raise such a murderous little creature like this.” Zabuza watches Hatake’s face carefully, but it appears that the leaf nin is just as surprised as he is, if not more.

The girl picks her head up, staring past his clones shoulder, and eyes piercing straight into him.

He doesn’t even see her move.

Gas explodes over the clearing, thick, and dark, and black, and shortly after he gains the short lived memories of his clones death. And then she is _there,_ right in front of him, eyes like death glaring through him.

Zabuza rips himself away from his Water Prison, slicing her in half with his own blade, _poof,_ and then she is behind him, thin arms and tiny hands wrapping around his back.

_Boom_.

An explosion rocks his world, burning through his back, tearing apart flesh and muscle, and sending him flying forward. He crashes through two trees before he grinds to a halt, sword buried into the earth to keep his balance, lights dance across his vision as agony tears up his spine.

That was not an explosive tag.

She appears before him again, gaping teammates at her back, her sensei standing off to the side, watching warily.

She speaks to him, her voice musical, and soft, and yet it echoes like a scream.

“You don’t who I am, and I don’t expect you to. You probably don’t know why I despise you so much, you probably don’t even remember most of the people you’ve killed, much less the one you took from me.”

Ah, a revenge killer, she’s not the first, but she is the most surprising.

“But that’s okay too, I didn’t expect any kind of grand speech or reason, you killed him for the bounty on his head, and nothing more. No care, no concern for his life or the lives of anyone else.” She’s right too, he has no idea who she is, and he never really keeps track of who he turns in. Only the money that he receives in turn.

“But you will know who I am, you will know why I killed you, you will die for what you have done. For no justice, but the one we define for our selves, truly exists in this world.”

She looks at him, eyes filled with such hatred, such desire for death- _his death_-, it nearly makes him flinch.

** “I am Midori Yamazaki! Daughter of the blacksmith Gorou Yamazaki!”**

He knows that name.

She moves, but he is faster, he lunges for her, blade flashing as he brings it down on her.

It all happens within bare seconds.

Light explodes in his vision, a deafening screech following it, a small _poof_ is barely heard through the noise, and then a cacophony of quick, loud, repetitive _bangs_. Each noise heralding another _thing_ tearing through his body, ripping apart his insides, and exploding out of his back. He can _feel_ his body being torn apart, can feel each, individual droplet in the rain of agony.

And then it all goes silent.

The light fades to nothing, and suddenly the world is too dark to actually see, but he can just make out the shape of _her_, standing before him, unharmed and holding an odd weapon in her hand.

His eyes look down, and he sees his chest, filled with holes, and drenched with gore, and blood.

Her eyes are still on him, the same fire of death searing into him. This small girl, with her tiny hands, her skinny arms, and her too big eyes set into a still too soft face.

This waif child, _killed_ him.

Unannounced laughter bubbles up from his ruined chest, spiking more agony, as he laughs around his gurgling blood, and topples to the ground, convulsing.

“I know you, and your old man wasn’t just any old black smith! He was once known as Konoha’s greatest weapons master!” He rasps around lungs filled with blood and metal, vision blurring. He could feel his pulse slowing, his ruined heart failing him.

He laughs again, hot blood bubbling out of him everywhere. “Good on you brat! You fucking got me!You’d make your old man proud!”

And he means it to, her ruthlessness reminds him of the old fart. Zabuza saw him once, long ago on the battle fields, tearing through hundreds of shinobi like they were toy soldiers.

He laughs, and laughs, eyes rolling back as he gurgles out the last of his blood, his life slipping away.

_Not a bad way to die._

__________

Midori stared dispassionately at the corpse at her feet.

_It was over, It was all over._

There is a scream somewhere behind her, filled with rage, fury, and vengeance.

Haku.

She doesn’t move when he flings himself at her, can’t bring herself to. She doesn’t flinch when Kakashi-sensei takes out the threat, she doesn’t move when the wet, squelch, of bone and death splatter blood on her cheek.

Gorou was right, but then again, she always knew that.

_It was finally all over. _

__________

The rest of the mission passes in a stunned sort of silence. They guard Tazuna until he finishes his bridge, they take care of Gato when he shows his ugly face.

Other than the whole A ranked revenge spree, the mission was fairly boring.

Team 7 crosses over the newly named “Midoriya” bridge, and Sasuke waits until they are on the other side, and a safe distance away before he decides to adress the elephant in the room.

“Wait.” The others stop, turning back to face him, Naruto questioning, Kakashi-sensei lazy, Midori blank. Blank faced, and dead eyes. It’s scarily familiar to him.

“Who was he to you, Midori?” He demands more than asks, because he _needs_ to know. Needs to know if she was an avenger as well, if she was like him, if she could understand him in even the slightest way—

“No one.” Her voice is soft and lilting. “He is nothing to me, not anymore.”

“Before then! Who was he to you before!?” He nearly screams. Kakashi-sensei interrupts them, voice filled with its usual nonchalance “I would like to know as well Midori.” The pale girl hums quietly to herself, rocking on her heels. “He killed my father, Gorou Yamazaki, ripped his head from his body to turn in for some extra cash.” She pauses for a moment, and Sasuke can suddenly feel hope within himself, but then it is just as suddenly ripped away.

“I didn’t kill Zabuza for revenge, I killed him because I was selfish." She looks up to the sky, the setting sun painting the clouds orange, and red. Startled, Sasuke realizes she is crying, slow, hot tears dripping down her face.

“Why would revenge be selfish?” Sasuke _needed_ to hear her answer.

“Because, in the end, I would have just ended up becoming the same monster that took my father away from me, I would have started another never-ending cycle of misery, and revenge, and hatred. And this world already has too many of those. I killed Zabuza for my own sense of justice.”

Sasuke can't help but think of the unknown ninja that tried to gut her from behind, can't help but shiver at the soul wrenching screams that he made when she had cut down the nuke-nin.

Midori smiles, she felt more free, and happy than she had in years.

It was finally over, she could rest, she could lay down her blade, and honor Gorou as he had so desired for her. “Kakashi-sensei, I shall be turning in my resignation forms once we reach the village.” Kakashi only hums, “Mah, mah, who am I to stand in the way of such aspiring youths?”

~End.

**Author's Note:**

> So, explanation of Midori's thought process. Zabuza killed Gorou and Midori viewed it as murder. (of course it's murder it's the act of taking another human life I mean obviously) BUT MIDORI DOES NOT VEIW HER KILLING OF ZABUZA AS MURDER.
> 
> Because she can't afford to, if she did that would be fully admitting that she became the same monster that took her father away from her.
> 
> Midori views her killing of Zabuza as justice, because he was head hunting Gorou so no one else in the Naruto world would really consider that murder, so there for no one would be particularly interested in getting her justice unless there was a price tag attached. 
> 
> cuz you know, head hunting is an excitable pass time.
> 
> ANYWAY. Thanks for reading!!!!
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed! (Really I do, Im feeling very self conscious about this.) 
> 
> Let me know if you'd like a second part or something, I kinda have another idea but idk.


End file.
